Fever: originally written by leandracat
by donkeyvictory
Summary: Romano get sick what can boss Spain do? No pairing rated T because I am paranoid Chibi Romano


This story was not written by me. It was written by leandracat. I hope you enjoy it!

Antonio sighed loudly as he pulled a clean sheet out from his closet then walked towards the bathroom. He had been worried, scared, sad, and incredibly frustrated all day long, he had a good reason to be like that. It all had started when they were walking home two days ago, and if Lovino's willingness to hold Antonio's hand hadn't been weird enough, he nearly had a heart attack when suddenly the little boy's small hand slipped out of his and he fell to the ground, staying still afterwards. He fainted, and Antonio quickly scooped him up and ran home, holding him tightly in his arms. When he could finally lay him down and have a minute to take a closer look at him, he felt that he was awfully feverish, no wonder he fainted. Antonio blamed himself for not noticing earlier that something had been wrong with him, but Lovino's hand had always been warm, and his cheeks had always become red when he grumbled about something, sometimes without a word, just in himself. He had honestly thought it was just one of those usual bad days for him, when Lovino complained about everything he could imagine.

It was much worse than he thought, the little boy had been barely awake since he fell on the street. He had to wake him up at times, forcing him to take some medicine, then let him fall asleep again, that never took him longer than a minute. When he woke up in the evening by himself, he gave him some water to drink and bathed him in attempt to reduce his high fever, but he only ended up with a shaking, crying little bundle in his arms as he held him on his lap while drying him gently with the towel he was wrapped in. What was worst for Antonio to see that Lovino wasn't even strong enough to resist how he usually would, he simply whimpered or moaned in discomfort every time he picked him up, or just moved him. He rarely even shifted in his bed, he stayed still for long hours, sometimes letting out soft whimpers in his sleep, his breathing always staying shallow. None of the three antipyretics Antonio gave him seemed to have any effect on the poor little Italian tomato, making him slowly grow real desperate. He had always been gentle to him, he would have never hurt him in any way, but what had to be done had to be done.

He walked back into Lovino's room with the cold, damp sheet in his hand, and lay it on the backrest of the chair he had been sitting on while he watched the little one, and left it there until he carefully stripped him out of his shirt that was soaked with his sweat. "Lovi." He whispered to him as he stroked his cheek gently to keep him awake. "I know you won't like this at all, but please don't be mad at me…" He sighed uncomfortably, biting his bottom lip, since he was almost scared of Lovino's possible reaction, he had also screamed on the top of his lungs when it was done to him as a child, but he constantly kept convincing himself it was for the sake of his well-being.

He took a deep breath and slowly lay the wet sheet on his small body, and just as he expected it, Lovi tried to push it away immediately. He hated to do this, but ignoring all his weak struggles and cries, he wrapped him in the sheet and pulled him on his lap. The boy shook and squirmed, constantly tensing up, using all his power to try to fight Antonio off, and he whimpered with a high-pitched voice, so heartbreakingly. Antonio hushed and nuzzled his hair, hoping to comfort the poor tomato at least a little, but he screamed as if he were being skinned alive when the sheet tightened around him, the cold fabric burning his skin, and he sobbed helplessly, trashing around in the evil Spaniard's arms until his power was all gone, and he just lay on Antonio's lap, tears still streaming down his cheeks, but quiet. The mean person he was, Toni kissed the top of his head gently multiple times and rubbed his arm and back, glad that he was somewhat calmer now, but sad that he had to see him struggle like that.

After a while, when the sheet became warm, he peeled it off of Lovino and lay him back into his bed, and covering him with the blanket and wiping his tears off, he planted another soft kiss onto his forehead. He really hoped he didn't have to repeat it very soon, he hoped he never had to do it again at all. He gently tucked the boy in and slowly walked out of the room, praying he would get well very soon.


End file.
